


Don't forgive me Morty...

by Ani_1403



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137?, Character Death, Depressed Morty Smith, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Rick, beth smith - Freeform, first fanfic, summer smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_1403/pseuds/Ani_1403
Summary: God doesn't exist! That's what Rick used to say... But one day he prayed that his grandson would come back... He never did.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Don't forgive me Morty...

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first fanfic go easy on me and English isn't my first language so. Sorry for spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

It was a normal day for the Smith family. At least for most of them. Morty and Rick went for another adventure and again Morty made a *mistake* and of course Rick scolded him for it. "THE HELL Morty what was that!?" Rick was screaming in the ship on their way back. Morty never saw Rick this mad. Was he drunk? "Look I'm sorry Rick i-i...i" Morty couldn't speak. "I..I what Morty? cat got your to-buuurrrb! gn Tong!?" Silent.... The rest of the way they didn't speak to each other. Rick gave angry glances at Morty. And Morty definitely noticed. When they arrived Morty got out and walked out of the garage when Rick grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Morty hissed in pain but Rick couldn't care less. Morty was getting Pissed at Rick. "What is it Rick?" He could hear his frustration. "Well Morty..." Rick said with annoyance. "Don't EVER do that again! You almost lost those crystals!!" It was clear Morty saw red! "ME!? YOU WERE DOING NOTHING! I was working my ASS of while you sat there eating you're stupid SZECHUAN SAUCE!" The look on ricks face was disturbing. But Morty didn't care he was done with this! "OH GOD- how can I forgive myself.. Jesus Morty you are so stupid. Go make yourself useful and give me that screwdriver. Piece of shit!" That was the last straw. Morty was in RAGE he couldn't control what came out of his mouth before it was too late... "I HATE U!! U ARE A FUCKING DRUNK WHO DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING!! MAYBE THAT'S WHY U LEFT MOM! U FUCKING PIECE OF SH- *SLAP*!!" The room went still... Morty was was shocked. Rick came to his scenes. "Goodbye Rick" and Morty left with no emotion at all on his face. Rick was frozen. "Did I just hurt my grandson?" Rick said to him self. Regret came soon after. He wanted to apologize to Morty but he should give the boy some time. 

Morty was crying in his room he hated Rick! He hated his family. And his school! But what he hated the most? Was himself.. Morty grabbed the shaving knife from under his bed and pulled his pants down. He needed release. So Morty places the knife on his thigh and slices across his skin. Soon after the blood came out. "So satisfying..." Morty whispered. Before he knew it he made another cut an another and... Morty stopped. He wasn't aware that his leg was Covered in cuts. "Oops..." He grinned. He wiped the blood of his skin and held the towel on his wounds until it stopped bleeding. He pulled his pants up and gave a small smile. "That's enough" Morty said with satisfaction. "What's enough?" Morty jumped a little. It was summer. how long was she standing there!? Oh god Morty panicked a little. "Don't worry I didn't saw you mastrubating or whatever you did." Summer said annoyed. "Oh..." Morty said. He was relieved she didn't see that. If they found out it was all over. His last chance to be normal will be gone. Well Rick took a part of that... But sometimes he liked I- STOP forget him! He caused all of this. He is a monst- "MORTY!!" Morty snaps out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" Summer rolls her eyes. "Dinner is ready come or not I don't care.." of course you don't... Nobody did. Why am I even here? What do I live for? To be ricks SLAVE!? NO! I won't let him win. "Morty? Are you coming hunny?" It's mom.. "I'm not hungry" Morty says from upstairs. He has other things to deal with... 

"Morty is acting really weird" summer said with concern but not bothered to look away from her phone. "I'm sure he is fine" Beth wasn't bothered by Morty absence. It happens often so nothing unusual. But Rick was not so sure. Something wasn't right. But he pushed the thought aside. Not worth it. 

Morty filled the bathtub with water and puts the razorblade on the side. "This should be fine. Fine..." Morty sat in the tub and grabbed the blade. With no hesitation he pressed the blade to his wrist and pushed with all his strength and slices his wrist like it was nothing. "AHH!..." He did it.. he was gonna do the other side but his sliced hand wouldn't move. Great.. well hopefully it is enough. Slowly the room becomes more fuzzy. Morty closed his eyes as he slowly goes unconscious.

Rick finished his plate and left the table. He puts his plate on the counter and went for the garage when suddenly he feels this awful feeling in his stomach. It isn't right.. he went upstairs to morty's room. *Knock Knock* "Morty look I'm-..." He isn't in his room? Rick was getting anxious. "Morty?" The bathroom light are on. Rick knocks on the the door. No reaction. He knocks again. No reaction. Rick is slowly panicking. There is something wrong. like very wrong! Rick opens the door to be greeted by his barely alive grandson. "MORTY!!!" Rick reaches for his partner. "MORTY WAKE UP! DO YOU HEAR ME! STAY WITH ME!" tears start to spill and slide down his cheeks. This isn't happening... THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I..IT CAN'T BE.... It's real. Rick feels for a pulse. "Thank god..." There is a pulse but it's weak... Rick takes his portal gun and shoots under him and Morty. "Please god bring him back to me.. please" 

They landed in a alien hospital. Rick has no time to lose! "HELP! MY PARTNER NEEDS HELP!!" a few nurses came with a bed and brought him away. Rick following after of course. "You have to wait here sir" what?.. nonononono...... that's not going to happen. "I can't I want to be there for him!" The nurse sighs and let's him pass. They were stitching him up until. An alarm goes off on the monitor. "We are losing him!" They are trying to revive him but no pulse came. "600 sir?" Rick is devastated! "Yes! CLEAR!" Nothing... "800?" .... "No. Time of death 21:47" no... No NO!!! "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!" Rick took the devices "CLEAR!" Still no heartbeat. NO! Rick turns it up to 1000. "Sir you can't.. he is dead" but he didn't listen. "CLEAR!" And he pressed again. Nothing Nothing NOTHING!! Rick broke down in tears.... He is gone... Rick holds morty's hand. "don't forgive me Morty... Never forgive me."


End file.
